White Muzzle Studios
White Muzzle Studios is a Mexican animation studio founded in 2017. It is mainly associated with Huevocartoon Producciones and Ánima Estudios. Founding (2017) In 2017, Zack Isaac Sanchez (founder of Huevocartoon Producciones and Ánima Estudios) plans to open his first animation studio using four types of animation for each production. Filmography Films * Zack: The Movie (2018) * Zack 2: The Sequel - The Legend of Odyssey (2020) * The Drawings Animated Everyone Movie (2021) * Zack 3: Into the Universe (2022) * Zack: The Beginning (2023) * Zack 4: This is The End! The Hell and Bill Cipher's Nightmares (2025) * Mapachecartoon (2026) * Taco Party (2027) * Una película de mapaches (2027) * Kaijumon (2028) * Otra película de mapache y un canguro (2028) * Trunk Train: The Movie (2029) * Un canguro con muchos sobrinos (2029) * Trunk Train: Gajah's Bollywood (2029) * Mapaches en fuga (2030) * Yo-kai Watch 2: The Dimension of London (2030) * Un canguro congelado (2030) * El Agente 800-S3 (2030) * Mermaids (2031) * Pokémon 2: Ash's Region World (2032) * Mermaids 2: Escapes from Prince (2032) * Super Mario Bros. 2: Sent to India (2032) * Las Aventuras de Godzilla (2032) * Isla de Monstruos (2032) * Thumbelina (2033) * Jurassic Kingdom (2033) * Cuphead (2033) * Ready Player One: The Animated Movie (2033) * My Little Fairy: The New Garden (2033) * Pacific Rim: The Animated Movie (2033) * The Amazing Framed of Top Cat (2033) * The Black Panther King (2033) * Bendy and the Ink Machine (2034) * The Life of Bob Marley (2034) * The Adventures of Mr. Hernandez: The Monsters in Guatemala (2034) * Nights at the University (2034) * Floette: The Movie (2034) * Kirby Star Allies: The Movie (2035) * Jibanyan and Whisper (2035) * Daughter of Dracula (2035) * Shantae: The Movie (2035) * The Naughty List (2035) * Uganda Knuckles: The Movie (2036) * Kung Fu Hedgehog (2036) * Doctor Tocino (2036) * Casper (2036) * Zack 5: A Movie Unfortunate Events (2037) * Jorel's Brother: The Movie (2037) * DreamWorks Monica's Gang (2038) * Gui & Estopa: The Movie (2038) * Haunted Tales for Wicked Kids: The Movie (2039) * Gui & Estopa: The Mysterious of Coco (2040) * Mazinger vs. Voltron (2040) * Yo-kai Watch 3: The Lost Manhattan (2041) * Ever After Tales (2041) * Cut the Rope: The Movie (2042) * Where is Chicky: The Movie (2043) * Larva: The Movie (2043) * The Grudge: The Animated Movie (2044) * Lalaloopsy (2044) * Neighbours from Heaven (2045) * Mexican Invasion (2045) * Wacky Races: The Movie (2045) * Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (2045) * Cowboy Bebop (2045) * Nymphs (2046) * The Floogals Movie (2047) * Ap Bokto (2048) * Marshall Mouse (2049) * Alice in Wonderland (2050) * Ninja Samurai (2050) * My Big Big Friend: The Movie (2051) * Chalkalkins (2051) * The Puffin of Valiant (2051) * The Angel Princess Movie (2051) * Cartoonmaniacs (2052) * Meloetta's Crystal Enchanted (2052) * Gnomehunters (2052) * Hanazuki: The Legend of Saturn (2052) * Father vs. Son (2052) * Paul Bunyan and Babe the Blue Ox (2052) * Polvina: A Sea Princesses Story (2053) * Emilia: A Sítio do Picapau Amarelo Story (2053) * The Peanutshack (2054) * Space Warriors (2055) * Ultraman: The Animated Movie (2056) * The Secret of the Caterpillar (2057) * The Bratty Child (2058) * Yo-kai Chronicles (2059) * Spike the Jaquin (2060) * The Karate Robot (2061) * True and the Rainbow Kingdom: The Movie (2062) * Uncle Kid (2063) * Baseball Animals (2064) * The Agents of C.O.U.S.I.N.S. (2065) * El Pequeño Buitre: La misión rescate (2066) * Farkle Turtle (2067) * Lepun the Leprechaun (2068) * Kaijumon: The Legendary Monsters (2069) * Ghost Activity (2070) * Floette 2: Friendship is Pokémon Story (2071) * Gui & Estopa 2: The Secret of Cuauhtémoc (2072) * Gummibär: The Movie (2073) * Wacky Beyblades: La Luna de Espíritu, The Spirit Aura Mother God (2073) * The Superhero Families (2074) * The Incredible Spies (2074) * Go! Anpanman: The Movie (2075) * Fishtronaut: The Movie (2076) * Doraemon: The Lost Treasure Island (2076) * The Racebots (2076) * Little Audrey 2: The Gold of Bikini Atoll Island (2077) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2078) * Bambi (2078) * One Sibling, and Ten Siblings (2079) * Sailor Moon (2079) * Hotel Worldsylvania (2080) * Captain Mexico: The First Savage (2080) * Dumbo (2080) * My Neighbor Totoro (2080) * Love Is... (2081) * Happy Tree Friends (2082) * Steven Universe (2082) * An American Tail (2083) * Crossover Story (2083) * Top Cat University (2083) * The LEGO Lalaloopsy Movie (2083) * The Toni Movie (2084) * The Iron Giant (2085) * Smoker Penguin: The Movie (2086) * The Akira Movie (2086) * The Happiness Muppet-time! (2087) * The Cat Ghost (2087) * Angry Motorcycles (2087) * Dog Dog Wolf (2087) * Zack 6: The Crossover Time (2088) * Superhero Families 2 (2088) * Marshall Mouse 2: The Fast of the Marvelous (2088) * Bendy and the Magical Machine (2088) * Smoker Penguin 2: The Sequel - You are Fuckiness Han Solo Bitches! (2088) * Holy's World (2089) * Wacky Beyblades 2: The Stupid Sequel - The Last Snake Spirit (2089) * TUR-BE: The Movie (2089) * Smoker Penguin 3: The Super Sequel - We are Fuckness Unikitty Assholes! (2089) * One Sibling, and Ten Siblings 2: The Loudest in the World (2089) * Top Cat: T.C.'s Underwater World (2089) * A Little Dolphin (2089) * Mortadelo y Gaturro (2089) * The HENDA Movie (2090) * The Spooky Nation of El Super Macho Libre (2091) * Intergalatica (2091) * Jackstars (2092) * Banjo the Woodpile Cat (2092) * The Fernandez (2092) * The Drawings Animated Everyone Sequel (2093) * Ever After Tales 2: Good Royals vs. Evil Rebels (2093) * Duperheroes (2093) * Defender Movies (2093) * Mexican Movies (2094) * The Hooter Games (2095) * The Drawings Animated Everyone Third Chapter (2096) * Celestialoids: The Movie (2096) * Twelve Madness Days (2097) * Sick Figures (2097) * Roberto's Tacos (2097) Direct-to-video films * Un canguro tiene una novia (2031) * Un canguro y los hijos (2033) * Un canguro y la hermana (2035) * Mermaids 3: Return of the Water (2037) * Clash Royale (2037) * Crash Bandicoot: The Journey of Hawaii (2037) * Mascots: The Animated Movie (2037) * Trunk Train 2: TrainMania (2038) * Mexican Pinkie Pie (2038) * Kaijumon: Pineapple Island (2038) * Adam and Eve: A Bible Story (2039) * Jurassic Island (2039) * City Wrestlers (2040) * Giantfoot (2040) * Screaching Little Boy (2040) * Jelly Jamm: The Movie (2041) * Celestialoids: The Family Story (2056) * Banjo, the Other Woodpile Cat (2057) Television series *''Drawings Animated Everyone'' (2019-present) *''Space Monsters in Chaos'' (2020-present) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit: Roger in France'' (2021-present) *''Sherlock Toons'' (2023-present) *''Dragon Ball Uprising'' (2024-present) *''Mission: Impossible - The Animated Series'' (2025-present) *''Pepe the Frog'' (2026-present) *''Mapachecartoon: The Series'' (2027-present) *''Thor: The Adventures of Asgard'' (2028-present) *''Who World Top Cat'' (2029-present) *''Pacific Rim Mayhem'' (2030-present) *''Ready Player One: Into the Future'' (2031-present) *''Zack: The Series'' (2032-present) *''Batman: The Mystery of Crime'' (2033-present) *''Grave of the Fireflies'' (2034-present) *''Captain Mexico: Inifinity God'' (2035-present) *''Casper and Kat'' (2036-present) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2037-present) *''Voltron Rebels'' (2038-present) *''One Piece'' (2039-present) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (2040-present) *''Super Mario Odyssey'' (2041-present) *''Eleven Brothers'' (2041-present) *''Big Fish & Begonia: The Series'' (2042-present) *''TUR-BE'' (2042-present) *''Mikey Mouserat'' (2043-present) *''Mort and Phil with Avengers'' (2043-present) *''Gaturro'' (2044-present) *''Lucky Star'' (2045-present) *''Dark Souls Remastered: The Series'' (2046-present) *''Legends of Thunderdonia'' (2047-present) *''Tizelx'' (2047-present) *''Cero Knights'' (2048-present) *''Sardincorn'' (2048-present) *''Vikingstein: Viking of Berkstein'' (2048-present) *''HENDA Allies'' (2048-present) *''Super Macho Libre'' (2049-present) *''The Barry and Terry Show'' (2049-present) *''Secret Hill with Amazing'' (2049-present) *''Barry and Terry's Super Internet Summer Vacation'' (2050-present) *''Celestialoids'' (2051-present) *''Mexican Mom'' (2051-present) *''Undercity'' (2051-present) *''Pastium'' (2056-present) *''Misenchanted'' (2057-present) *''The Mendonites'' (2057-presentt) Miscellaneous *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) - the circus *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-present) - Batman *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) - the bubble *''Yo-kai Watch Shadowside'' (2018-present) - Flint Lockwood, Dracula, Gene, Boog, Masha, Agumon, Papa Smurf, Cody Maverick, Arthur Claus, Spider-Man Webseries *''Mapaches en Corto!: Las Animacion Modernas en Cine'' (2020-present) *''Panchos Conejos'' (2021-present) *''Mariquitas en bosque'' (2022-present) *''Wacky Beyblades'' (2023-present) *''Smoker Penguin'' (2024-present) *''Zack Isaac Sanchez's World of Animation Sketch'' (2025-present) Trivia *White Muzzle Studios is inspired by Walt Disney Animation Studios, Warner Animation Group, Paramount Animation, Pixar, Illumination Entertainment, Sony Pictures Animation, DreamWorks Animation, DisneyToon Studios, Nickelodeon Movies, Blue Sky Studios, Hasbro Studios, and Toei Animation. *every one of its feature-length films so far has been rated G, PG, PG-13, and R by the MPAA *The studio uses four types of animation **The hand-drawn animation is used for TV shows and some films **The computer animation is used for the films. **The traditional animation is used for some TV shows and a few films. **The flash animation is used for webseries. Poll How do you think about White Muzzle Studios? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Franchises * Zack (2018-2037) * Mapachecartoon (2020-2027) * Kaijumon (2028-2038) * Trunk Train ''(2029-2038) * ''Mermaids (2031-2037) * Pokémon (2020-2034) * Yo-kai Watch (2020-2059) * Monstruos (2032-2034) * Jurassic (2033-2039) * Ready Player (2018-2031) * Pacific Rim (2013-2030) * Gui & Estopa (2038-2040) * Top Cat (2011-2033) Category:Animation studios Category:2017 Category:Companies